


Smoking Hot

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arthur smokes, Gilgamesh is very thirsty for that, High Heels, M/M, No beta we die like heels, Sexual Tension, at least on Gil's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: Gilgamesh made sure to show up every single evening, for one and only one reason;To drool over the sight Arthur Pendragon made while smoking.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Smoking Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petunianightsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petunianightsky/gifts).



> This story is a gift for my friend Starry hehe! Hope you like it!!

Slender fingers hastily tried to style golden locks, trying their best to achieve a somewhat suitable appearance.

_He was late._

If he didn't hurry up, Arthur would be finished soon, and that was _unacceptable._ Gilgamesh quickly grabbed a pile of clothes out of his closest, vaguely checking if there was something adequate in them.

He frowned at his best options, but they had to do.

A cashmere sweater and black jeans.

Not his first pick by far, but still casual and elegant enough for him to let it slide.

The blonde quickly put his golden earrings in and applied a small layer of lip balm, pursing his lips in the mirror for good measures. He didn't want to place his hopes up too high for tonight - but one could never know what fate had in store for them.

Moreover, Gilgamesh _thoroughly_ bathed himself after work as well. In case, things spiraled out of control. An outcome he'll accept with open arms. But, knowing his ridiculously hot neighbor, who was incredibly dense as well, even a kiss seemed unlikely.

A single spray of his cologne finished the look.

_'Done.'_

With one last, deep breath, Gil pushed open the french doors to his balcony and thankfully found Arthur leaning on the railing of his platform, an annoying fence separating them.

" Good evening, Gilgamesh."

That _delicious_ voice, together with the accent never failed to entice him.

" Evening, Arthur." Emerald eyes questionably glanced at him, most likely wondering why he was here - but as always, Gilgamesh used the excuse that he craved some fresh air.

A blatant lie. The air around Arthur was anything but fresh, but that was exactly the reason why he was here in the first place.

To drool over the wonderful sight Arthur Pendragon made while smoking.

Honestly, he never expected someone like Arthur to smoke. He just...didn't seem to be the type for that.

But his views on Arthur changed on a fateful November evening.

Not extremely of course. The other was still a naive and kind-hearted man, but to put it frankly...

Gilgamesh desperately wanted to get railed by him now.

" So, how was your day?" Arthur charmingly laughed at the question, smoke following his every move.

" Fine. The students were very active today, but nothing too pressing." 

The fact that Arthur was a teacher only added points to his hotness factor and _god_ , Arthur should be thankful that a fence was separating them. Otherwise, he would have pounced on him there and now, _rutting_ against him like some kind of animal.

The other took a long drag of the cigarette, rough fingers leisurely holding the stick. Gilgamesh could barely contain the groan as Arthur blew some smoke into his direction, probably to tease him - just like a few days ago.

And in a way, it did _tease_ him. 

Just not in the way Arthur meant it.

" What about yours?"

The air was a bit hazy from the smoke, but not enough to bother Gilgamesh. 

In all honesty, he detested smoke. It was suffocating and reeked after a repulsive combination of burning corpses.

Maybe, he was exaggerating _._ But the smell simply didn't suit his tastes. 

He would gladly go without it.

However, _Arthur_ smoking was a completely different matter. His neighbor was already attractive, but the smoke brought a certain aesthetic touch with it. 

" Gilgamesh?"

He gave the other a stiff laugh.

_'Shit'_

Arthur must have asked him something, but could one judge him? 

He would like to see others try not to fall for Arthur's devilish looks.

Then again, Gilgamesh would never willingly share the alluring image with anyone.

Watching Arthur smoke every evening was like his goodnight ritual.

Without it, he barely slept - tossing and turning about what could have happened during their daily conversations.

Ironically enough, it seemed like he was addicted to their nightly encounters - even though there was no drug involved. At least on Gilgamesh's part.

Or maybe the smoke fumes were starting to get into his head.

Either way, he won't tell anyone about his little secret.

It was pure luck which made him step outside the french doors, to begin with - and he won't take it for granted.

" I...Yes, dinner was satisfying today."

" I see." Arthur openly laughed.

 _Ah_ , so Gilgamesh chose the wrong answer.

The other always asked him two questions, whether his day was alright or if dinner was acceptable, judging by Arthur's reaction, he picked the wrong response.

His neighbor took another pull of the fleeting cigarette. Small, glowing embers vanishing in the breeze. It was rather chilly tonight. Next time he'll wear something warmer...Or, he could always try to invite himself in.

" Say, don't you think it's getting a bit too cold? We can always _enjoy_ ourselves in your apartment." It was said in such a suggestive matter, even someone as oblivious as Arthur should realize his intention.

" Heh, sorry Gilgamesh. But, my heater is unresponsive right now. My apartment won't be any warmer than it is outside."

_' Then we can just go to my room instead.'_

But that would have been awfully desperate and he owned class.

So with a huff, Gilgamesh kept quiet and watched as Arthur finished the cigarette, carefully extinguishing the bud and disposing it properly.

_Always following the rules._

" Goodnight, Gilgamesh." 

This was his least favorite part, but like every good thing, their casual evening talks had to end.

" Goodnight, Arthur. Dream of _me._ " Once again, his only response was a heartful laugh.

\---

Yesterday was a failure. Not a complete mess, but not a success either.

Although, Gilgamesh supposed that there used to be times were Arthur's denseness brought him into a frenzy.

The other was just so...openly oblivious it made him wonder if Arthur was indirectly rejecting him, but no.

The man was just that dense.

In a way, Arthur's absence was endearing. A wave of calmness in his usual hectic day of managing a group of engineers. 

Gilgamesh's daily routine was; create a plan, it succeeded, _but rarely flawlessly_ , and repeat. Every single day went like that. Tediously long and aggravating.

Arthur's kind and open personality broke that stressful procedure - and perhaps, that's why Gilgamesh was so dependent on their nightly meetings. Sure, he was drawn to the other, but...there might be more to his feelings than he thought.

The blonde brushed through his hair one last time. 

_Tonight,_ he will pay attention to every single word. Yesterday's attempt was pathetic and he refused to go down in history as a day-dreamer.

For the occasion, Gilgamesh made sure to pick out an appealing outfit. Arthur may be dense, but he still possessed a form of sexual appetite, and someone as ravishing as himself could definitely awaken those primal urges.

_At least he hoped._

Tight, leather pants, and a loose blouse - almost transparent. A simple outfit, but effective nevertheless. And to put the cherry on the cake...

Black heels.

He would have liked to practice more, but the world waited for no one and his current skills ought to do. Besides, he looked stunning in heels, better than Ishtar ever will.

"..."

Anyway, with a confident grin, Gilgamesh slipped into the elegant shoes and paced around his room, testing the waters.

It felt a bit unnatural, the heels were new after all, but he managed not to slip in them - a huge improvement compared to the shaky steps from a few weeks ago.

His big sister came to visit and as she left for the bathroom, Gilgamesh may have tried her heels on. ( and broke a heel off, too, but that was irrelevant. ) 

As expected, he looked wonderful in them and his sister recommended him to buy a pair, too - for ' _special_ ' occasions.

Funny, how she originally came to dye her hair. It was slowly returning to its brownish, natural state - a far cry from the white hair she adored to own, and being the good, little brother that he was, Gil offered himself to help.

_Instead_ of doing that, they practiced walking in heels for hours.

No matter, he had a mission to fulfill; and that was capturing Arthur Pendragon's attention.

Just like yesterday, Arthur was leaning on the railing - with an unlit cigarette dangling down his fingers. Odd, usually Arthur kindled them as soon as he unpacked them.

" Were you waiting for me?" 

" Oh? Yes, I wa-." Arthur stopped as soon as he witnessed the other's forms. Mouth open and eyes burning in interest.

His gaze took a particular interest in his heels, boosting Gilgamesh's confidence through the roof. 

_' That's right. Rejoice in my beauty.'_

" You look lovely." 

" Of cour-..." 

Wow. He did not expect Arthur to be so direct about it, but that was _good_.

It meant Arthur knew what _true_ art was. 

" You look charming in heels." Yes, he did.

" Your natural hair looks wonderful, too."

...Arthur really owned no shame. 

Gilgamesh was _not_ prepared for so many compliments - they were earnestly said, too. This was supposed to be _him_ , seducing Arthur and not the other overwhelming him.

For once, Gil was grateful for the dimly lit balconies. It saved him from the embarrassment of Arthur noticing his faint blush.

" I see." Gilgamesh finally answered and watched as the other lit his cigarette, a hand shielding the little flame from the breeze.

Arthur's first exhale was always the longest. The small cloud of smoke spreading in the air, reaching Gilgamesh in seconds.

" How was your day?" He asked after a few silent minutes.

" Stressful." 

Gil hummed in reply. Being a teacher was without a doubt stressful - _every_ job was, but children could be merciless and Arthur was a saint for putting up with them.

With a sigh, the smaller male reached for his back pocket and revealed the box of cigarettes he had bought after work - an action that didn't get unnoticed.

" I thought you didn't smoke?"

He didn't.

" I do. Usually at work, but today I didn't find the time."

A fierce gush of wind hit them, forcing Gilgamesh to stiffly pull his arms to his chest. His outfit was attractive, yes - but _incredibly_ thin as well. 

He mentally ridiculed himself for not bringing a coat, but it was too late now. Returning to his apartment _now_ was not favorable - not when Arthur was nearly done with his cigarette.

From Gilgamesh's ungainly movements one could easily tell that it was his first time lighting a cigarette. For a moment, he even wanted to ignite the _filter_ side - but Arthur's odd look thankfully stopped him in time.

But before he could place it between his lips, a quick hand stole the cigarette from him.

" Don't be dumb." Arthur sighed.

The fence in between them was low enough for someone like Arthur to reach his arm over and with a perplexed noise, Gilgamesh glared at him.

" I was planning on smoking it."

" And I'm telling you not to do it. It's extremely unhealthy, Gilgamesh. You don't have to smoke to get closer to me."

That was rather...sweet, but irritating at the same time. Arthur had the nerve to lecture him - when he was smoking in front of him, _nightly_.

" I-..." The sentence died on his lips as Arthur placed Gilgamesh's cigarette between his lips, most likely to refrain from wasting it.

" I have my reasons, Gilgamesh." The other muttered.

" But that doesn't mean that I support you doing it. Not when it's such a health hazard."

Even now, Arthur had to be so astonishingly sweet.

And as another harsh breeze hit them, Arthur observed Gilgamesh's body slightly tremble from the cold.

" My heater got fixed today. We can continue this conversation in my apartment...?"

Gilgamesh had to contain himself from screeching.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't think Arthur would smoke, but omg is the image aesthetic af
> 
> I and Starry saw fanart of Arthur smoking and we literally gushed for 2 hours long how hot he looks like lmao.
> 
> Oh, I made Gil wear heels because he would look very good in them.


End file.
